


Начало

by user_25111986



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user_25111986/pseuds/user_25111986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kороткий рассказ об одном занимательном утре</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начало

Шорох простыни, легкий аромат лаванды, тепло подушки и жар тела рядом… Находясь в уютном коконе сна и объятий, Нил растворялся в необъятном чувстве нежности и счастья. Улыбка коснулась губ, чужие руки обняли еще крепче и притянули так, что стало слышно размеренное сердцебиение того, кто лежал рядом.  
Солнце уже забралось в комнату. Все вокруг покрылось тонким налетом позолоты.  
\- Питер-р-р-р….  
По вытянутой руке заскользили горячие пальцы, накрыли ладонь и переплелись с пальцами Нила. Где-то в затылок тяжело выдохнули и легонько коснулись губами.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Что? – улыбка застыла на мгновение и исчезла. Нил зажмурился и уткнулся в подушку.  
\- Зачем было так рисковать? Нил? – Питер еще сильнее сдавил его, почти на грани боли.   
В ответ что-то невнятно промычали и попытались вывернуться из объятий. Немного повозившись, Нил оказался распластанным по Питеру. Волшебные пальцы последнего легонько поглаживали спину, иногда соскальзывая ниже. Единственным способом не встречаться с ним взглядом были зажмуренные глаза.  
\- Нил… - легкий шепот, одна ладонь зарылась в волосы, удерживая лицо на расстоянии миллиметра от Питера. – Ответь, пожалуйста.  
\- Почему? – едва слышно, уставившись в ключицу агента ФБР, где уже проступали небольшие синяки от вчерашнего задержания.  
\- Потому что я волнуюсь. Если с тобой что-то случится – это будет моя вина. И я не могу этого допустить.  
Горькая усмешка на мгновение исказила лицо Нила. Несокрушимый и правильный специальный агент Бёрк.   
\- Ты… такой… Питер, я….. я просто скучал. Очень сильно – он вздохнул и зарылся носом куда-то в шею Питера.   
\- Нил…но я же рядом. Всегда с тобой. И ты мне нужен целым и невредимым, иначе я не знаю, что будет.  
\- Не всегда – пробубнил Кэффри.  
\- Что? – замешательство Питера звенело удивлением.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был мой. Я знаю, что это глупо и неправильно. Но я очень сильно хочу тебя себе. Всего тебя и только себе. Прости…  
Тишина казалась вязкой и слегка душной. Мерный стук часов и отголоски просыпающегося города не могли ее спугнуть. Нил застыл парализованным сгустком энергии и был готов ко всему. Даже к тому, что вот сейчас Питер закроется в себе, не спеша, встанет, оденется и уйдет, тихо закрыв за собой дверь, чтобы никогда больше не вернуться сюда Питером, а не агентом ФБР Бёрком. Но все равно цеплялся за своего мужчину, все крепче обхватывая его руками.  
Для Питера было странно видеть виртуозного Нила таким. Он никогда не думал, что знаменитый мошенник и аферист может быть настолько искренне ранимым. Но ведь он сам попался на эту удочку – неуловимая тайна с отменным чувством юмора и достаточным количеством роскоши. Все было незаметно и спонтанно, словно так и нужно. Просто в какой-то момент понимаешь, что без него уже и не живешь, и не дышишь, и сердце почему-то нарушает свой ход. И теперь его жизнь превратилась в хитросплетение спокойной и счастливой семейной жизни с опасным, непредсказуемым и невозможным Нилом Кэффри. Как от него отказаться теперь? Как отказаться от идеальной все понимающей жены? Они практически не разговаривали об Эл, даже само произношение этого имени вслух могло нарушить их хрупкое равновесие. Так не могло продолжаться долго. И Питер осознавал то, что ему придется сделать выбор рано или поздно, но никогда бы не подумал, что первым сдастся Нил.  
А Кэффри казалось, что его мир начинает рушиться, и все из-за глупого чувства ревности. Ну, кто его за язык тянул? Это все безнадежно. Честный и справедливый агент Бёрк не сможет…. Не будет…. Черт, последний вздох был слишком похож на всхлип.   
Все начиналось как игра. Сначала знакомство с очередным Галстуком на своем хвосте. Потом Нила захлестнуло чувство погони, которая становилась все напряженнее. Его поимка и наконец-то личное знакомство. А потом несколько лет веселых открыток из тюрьмы, просто, чтобы о нем не забыли. Во второй раз его поймали очень быстро. И когда Питер вошел в пустое и темное помещение, Кэффри понял, что это единственный человек, который остался у него. Невзрачный и простой агент ФБР, изучивший его вдоль и поперек.  
Незаметно мнение и одобрение Питера Бёрка перестали быть пустым звуком. Все чаще хотелось находиться рядом с ним, все больше хотелось, чтобы он никогда не прекращал наблюдать, думать и видеть только Нила Кэффри. И вот тогда знаменитого мошенника накрыло с головой чувство «почти влюбленности». Оно крепло и росло, становясь все навязчивей и жарче. Все труднее было сдерживать его внутри. Дурацкие мысли, необузданные желания…. Сплетались, мучили, выжигали изнутри. Походы к Беркам теперь требовали неимоверных усилий, словно при организации самой серьезной аферы. И все было бы на много проще, если бы в один прекрасный миг Нил не сорвался.   
Незаметные касания, рукопожатия и объятия, улыбки, взгляды…. Весь этот флирт так бы и остался легким послевкусием их дружбы и сотрудничества, если бы Питер не ответил. Ответил и поймал его не только как преступника, но и как неимоверного Кэффри, и как самого обыкновенного Нила. И теперь все страшнее становилось, когда специальный агент Питер Бёрк, в пылу погони, несся вперед, все больнее было находится у Бёрков дома, все невыносимее было просыпаться одному или притворяться, что спишь пока Питер одевался, все невозможней было ждать тихого стука в дверь поздним вечером, звука шагов по комнате, и поначалу несмелых объятий со спины. Но это все, на что он мог рассчитывать, о большем Нил не должен был даже решиться подумать. Разве что после вот таких вот опасных дел, когда ему угрожала опасность, а на теле множились росчерки синяков и царапин, Питер заполнял собой все пространство вокруг. Невозможно было скрыться от его пристального взгляда. И как только дверь комнаты Нила захлопывалась за ними, невозможно было вырваться из крепких объятий, уйти от цепких рук, вырваться из жаркого плена чужого тела. Казалось, что Питер должен удостовериться в том, что Нил жив, что его сердце бьется, синяки болят, что он дышит, а кровь все также бежит по его венам. В такие моменты существовали только они как единое целое, а вся Вселенная растворялась за окнами и дверями их маленького «сейчас».   
И вот что теперь делать? Как забрать свои слова назад? Пусть хотя бы так, но Питер был его. Временно, изредка, недолго, но его. А сейчас?  
Горячие ладони заскользили по телу, проворные пальцы зарылись в волосы на загривке, теплые губы уткнулись в скулу, сползли к уху. Миг, и вот Нил уже распластан по постели, придавлен сверху мощным телом и крепко обнят.  
\- Глупый мошенник, Нил, разве ты не понял?  
\- Чего не понял? – ответить таким же едва слышным шепотом.  
\- Я уже давно только твой.  
\- Это ты так говоришь. – не размыкать рук, не отодвигаться даже на миллиметр.   
\- Ну что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Развелся?  
Вышло громко и как-то неожиданно. Питер сам еще не думал над этим. Ведь Эл была хорошей женой. Она стала стабильной и привычной опорой его жизни задолго до появления в ней неимоверного Кэффри.  
У Нила перехватило дыхание. Хочет? Конечно же да, много-много раз да. Но вдруг, его ответ лишь все разрушит. Ведь это же Питер…   
Он зажмурился и прохрипел куда-то в шею другого мужчины:  
\- Да, хочу.  
Казалось, Земля перестала вращаться, настолько все внутри и вокруг замерло. Что теперь будет?  
Питер вздохнул и обреченно закрыл глаза. И что теперь? Невозможно продолжать жить так дальше, но если выбирать…. Без Нила уже невозможно даже дышать.   
\- Тогда пустишь пожить, когда меня выставят за порог?  
И вот ради этих невозможно голубых глаз, неверяще заглядывающих прямо в душу, ради неуверенной пока еще улыбки, ради захлебывающегося счастья, которым лучится весь Нил, несокрушимый специальный агент Питер Бёрк сможет пойти на все.


End file.
